


Perfect Temptation

by PepperPumpkin



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior - M
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPumpkin/pseuds/PepperPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Perfection video. Kyuhyun couldn’t resist looking at Sungmin in that outfit. It made him think not so many pure things about him. Apparently, the sweet little boy that is his hyung was replaced by another man, a sexier man. He is a Perfect Temptation. A man… he could not resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: “Perfect Temptation”  
Characters: Super Junior – M.  
Main Pairing: KyuMin (Kyuhyun and Sungmin); KyuMinKyu (both are Seme and Uke).  
Mentions: YeWook (Yesung and Ryeowook); EunHae (Eunhyuk and Donghae); ZhouRy (Zhou Mi and Henry).  
Rating: M. (18+)  
Summary: Set during the Perfection video. Kyuhyun couldn’t resist looking at Sungmin in that outfit. It made him think not so many pure things about him. Apparently, the sweet little boy that is his hyung was replaced by another man, a sexier man. He is a Perfect Temptation. A man… he could not resist.  
A/N: This little idea popped out of nowhere. I don’t know… We always see the little, cute, aegyo king Sungmin, so I started thinking that maybe he has this like sexy badass personality that comes out whenever he feels like it… Like, in the intimacy of the bedroom ;). It’s hard to imagine Uke! Kyu but well, my imagination likes to run wildly around Yaoi land, I followed him and well, I liked what I saw. You’ll see what I’m talking about ahead ;). Oh… and BTW, there’s almost no plot on this. I just wanted to write KyuMin smut so… yeah XD.  
“Mgjhjgckjs” –Thoughts.  
“Dljcgsjdhc.” – Talking  
___________________________________________________________  
6:00 am  
-“Kyuhyun-ah, Kyuhyun-ah… Wake up…”  
-“5 more minutes, hyung…” – said a sleepy voice below the bed sheets.  
-“I know you’re tired, but you have to wake up, we only have 30 minutes. We’re going to shoot a video, remember?” – said Sungmin, yawning at the end.  
-“You’re tired too… Why don’t you come here and rest a little more?”  
Kyuhyun looked at him with his characteristic smirk in place. Sungmin blushed bright pink.  
-“Wh…What do you mean?” – He stammered.  
-“Lie here… and rest” – he said, while moving a little making space for him.  
Sungmin blushed even brighter, looking at him with his eyes wide open. He eeped and left the room in a rush.  
Kyuhyun chuckled. He loved to mess up with cute little Min.  
7:00 am  
But of course, they were late, as much as they tried to hurry to be ready on time. Tiredness always wins. As soon as they were ready, Zhou Mi herded them out of the dormitories to go into the van that was waiting for them. He counted heads while they were mounting the van.  
-“Ok let’s see. Siwon, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Henry, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kyuhyun… Ok, we’re complete. Let’s go!” – He said while getting in himself.  
7:15 am  
They arrived at the shooting place; it was already bustling with activity.  
-“Hey hyung, what video is it we’re gonna be shooting?” – asked Donghae to Zhou Mi while they were walking towards the trailers where they will be getting ready.  
-“Perfection” – he answered – “We have 15 minutes to be ready, so put up on your clothes and let’s meet up at the make-up trailer”.  
Murmurs of agreement were heard as they went to get ready.  
15 minutes later.  
-“Man! I love this outfit! It makes me look good” – said Donghae while checking himself out on the full length mirror in the make-up trailer. He didn’t notice the hungry look Eunhyuk shoot in his direction. And if he did, he hid it well.  
-“It’s true, I like these outfits” – said a smiling Ryeowook, brushing his black jacket – “I bet Yesung-hyung would like it” – he murmured. Sungmin heard him and just smiled, knowing full well what those two were up to. He didn’t complain, nor did he tell the others, for he knew that they were happy like that. He had never seen them so happy, except when they were with each other. Their happiness was almost matched by the one Eunhyuk and Donghae showed each time they were together.  
-“Come on guys! Make up time!” – Yelled Zhou Mi, trying to get their attention – “We´re running late so, come on!”  
They hurried towards the make up booths sitting on the chairs while the girls were putting on the base on the members’ faces and just a little eyeliner as to make their eyes pop and look alluring.   
-“Ok, ready to go” – smiled the girl who was putting make up on Sungmin’s face.  
-“Thank you, noona” – he smiled brightly at her, causing her to blush. He wasn’t aware of a pair of eyes looking at him hungrily and watching his every step.  
-“All ready?” - asked the director of the video, everybody nodded. – “Finally! Let’s go, we have a video to shoot!”  
-“Come here guys, meeting! – Zhou Mi gestured wildly at them to gather around, when they were in a circle, he put his hands in the middle, the others following him – “Let’s do our best, Super Junior FIGHTING!”  
They all yelled and threw their hands in the air, smiling happily and ready for it all.  
A long while later  
-“And that’s a wrap! Well done everybody!” – said the director smiling and clapping as well as the other people on the set.  
-“Man! I’m tired!” – said Donghae, plopping himself down on one of the chairs around.  
-“We’re done with the shooting. Probably we’ll get to go home soon” – said Siwon clapping a hand on his shoulder, but retiring it rapidly after the look Eunhyuk threw in his direction. Donghae, of course, didn’t notice already thinking of his warm bed and sleeping between Eunhyuk’s arms.  
Henry sat at the couch and closed his eyes, resting them a bit, he felt someone sitting beside him, and a little peek showed it was Zhou Mi.  
-“Is everything alright, Mochi?” – he whispered, when Henry opened his eyes to look at him, he flashed his winning smile, the one who showed almost all of his teeth and make all the girls (and a lot of boys) go “aaaaw”. He couldn’t resist smiling back at him.  
-“Yeah, hyung. Everything is alright. Just a little bit tired, that’s all”  
-“Yeah, we all are” – he sighed and rested his head on Henry’s shoulder. The younger of the two felt a blush cover his cheeks; timidly, he rested his head atop Zhou Mi’s, leaving a sigh of contentment making the older smile lightly…  
Sungmin sighed tiredly and puffed his cheeks; he wanted to go home already. A pair of hands wrapped around his waist; he would have screamed, but he recognized that hold.  
-“Kyu… Kyuhyun-ah… what are you doing?” – He stammered.  
-“Don’t do that Hyung…” – whispered Kyuhyun on his ear.  
-“Do what?”  
-“Puff your cheeks like that… You make me crazy, you know? I want to take you right here and now…” – he murmured while running his nose up and down Sungmin’s neck, inhaling deeply and sighing.  
-“Not, not here Kyu… They could see” – whispered Sungmin furiously, his heart pumping wildly in his chest, afraid someone would discover them.  
-“But that makes it all the more exciting, hyung” – Kyuhyun bit at his neck, letting out a moan when hearing the little growl that escaped Sungmin’s lips.  
The brunette man started kissing Sungmin’s neck, trying to make him lose control so he could give in. He wanted him, badly.  
-“I know it makes it more exciting, Kyu…” – He moved his neck a little, giving him more space to maneuver – “But one of the coordinators could see us and it could become a problem”.  
-“I don’t care” – growled Kyuhyun – “I want you!” – He groped Sungmin’s manhood through his trousers, making him moan louder.  
-“N… No, Kyu! Wait until we’re at the dorms… Please” – He said while closing his eyes and breathing rapidly.  
Kyuhyun let him go with an unhappy expression on his face.  
-“Fine” – he spat.  
Sungmin left the comfort of his arms and turned towards him. He smiled and got close, looking at him with half closed eyes and his expression predatory.  
-“Better prepare yourself, maknae…” – he whispered in Kyuhyun’s lips – “After you get your way… I’m gonna have my fun with you”.  
-“Kyuhyun-ah! Sungmin-ah! Time to go!” – Yelled Zhou Mi.  
-“Let’s not keep them waiting” – Sungmin smirked, bit Kyuhyun’s lower lip rather forcefully and left.  
Kyuhyun shuddered, knowing full well what Sungmin meant.  
I should have listened to him when he told me to stop.  
He was rather excited of what would happen, although that isn’t something that he would say out loud.


	2. Part 2 /KyuMin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyumin Smut. Next part will be MinKyu and will be up as soon as I finish it :D!

_Part 2 / KyuMin_

After a while of waiting for the others to get ready to go, they finally arrived to their hotel in China. Getting through the reception quickly, they went up to the 15th floor in the elevator. Eunhyuk and Donghae shared a room with Ryeowook (although by the looks those two were giving each other, it seemed that the eternal maknae had to find a refugee in some other room). Siwon, Zhou Mi and Henry shared another one (Those two must be up to something, the blush in Henry’s checks whenever Zhou Mi brushed his hand was not normal). That left Kyuhyun and Sungmin in a room all for themselves. They hurried to get there; Kyuhyun kept glancing to Sungmin, his cock already half hard and demanding a little attention from the sexy bunny beside him. At long last, they were inside their room; Kyuhyun didn’t let Sungmin say goodbye to the others; he just grabbed his hand and pulled him to their room, leaving the other members chuckling at them.

He slammed Sungmin rather forcefully against the door and started attacking his mouth with his own. He smiled when Sungmin moaned inside his mouth and hugged his neck; the black haired man opened his mouth and let the other’s tongue enter his hot cavity. They started kissing and caressing each other.

-“I want you, hyung…” – whispered Kyuhyun wantonly in Sungmin’s mouth. Running his lips downwards and settling at Sungmin’s neck, where he started to kiss and lick.

-“Then take me Kyu…” – moaned Sungmin – “But remember…” – he smirked and grabbed Kyuhyun by his cheeks, making him look him in the eyes – “It would be my turn later”

Kyuhyun nodded his head.

-“Hurry up and fuck me, Kyu…” – whispered Sungmin in his ear, running his tongue in the shell of it.

Kyuhyun didn’t waste another second and started taking Sungmin’s clothes off. He started with his shirt, grabbing it by the hem and pushing it off of him; he took a look at his hyung’s white chest, caressing it lightly with the tip of his fingers, delighting at the pleasurable look Sungmin had on his face.

-“You look beautiful like this, hyung…” – he said while lapping hungrily at his nipples – “I can’t contain myself when I see you like this…” – he grabbed Sungmin’s hand and put it in his jeans, letting him feel the growing bulge that was there – “This is what you do to me.”

Sungmin let out a loud moan at this and started moving his hand up and down, caressing Kyuhyun’s member through his jeans making him moan at his touch.

-“I want to feel you inside me, Kyu…” – he whispered, kissing him on his neck.

-“Fuck!” – Kyuhyun almost yelled when he felt Sungmin’s teeth biting him.

He grabbed him by his waist and pushed him until they were close to the bed. They started fumbling desperately with their belts; too impatient to take their time, they took off their clothes and were naked in a matter of seconds. Kyuhyun threw Sungmin on the bed none too gently and climbed above him, without wasting time, he lowered himself until he was at eye level with Sungmin’s cock which was already dripping with his excitement. He took a tentative lick at the head and smiled when he saw Sungmin arching his back and moaning.

-“Shit, Kyu! I can’t take it… Just fuck me…”

Kyuhyun smirked; he absolutely loved to see his hyung like that, below him and moaning, lost on the pleasure he was giving him. He put three of his fingers close to Sungmin’s lips. “Suck them” he ordered and Sungmin did just that; he took the three on his mouth at the same time and started running his tongue through them, coating them with his saliva, all the while looking intently at Kyuhyun’s eyes. His eyes reflecting on the lust he was feeling.

-“That’s enough” – said Kyuhyun firmly, taking his fingers out of Sungmin’s mouth, watching a thin line of saliva connecting them with his lips. He moaned at the sight and started kissing Sungmin hungrily, running his tongue through his lips and entering that hot cavern that is his hyung’s mouth; he started penetrating his clenching hole, one finger at a time. When there were two of them inside him, he felt his hyung moving his hips, silently asking for more; a request that Kyuhyun couldn’t deny, so he put his third finger inside Sungmin, feeling him arch his back and moaning.

-“More… move, Kyu, move…”

Kyuhyun started moving his fingers in and out of him, watching with hungry eyes how Sungmin thrashed below him, moaning and asking for more.

-“Just… just a little more…almost there…”

He moved his fingers a little more; looking for the bundle of nerves that he was sure would put his hyung on that state of bliss he loved to see him in, moving them a little to the left he knew he had found the spot when a yell left Sungmin’s lips.

-“RIGHT THERE KYU. More… More”

-“Tell me, hyung… What do you want?”

-“I want… I need…” – he panted, putting his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck and one of his legs on his waist, urging him on.

-“I can’t hear you hyung…” – Kyuhyun whispered, smirking and brushing repeatedly Sungmin’s prostate.

-“Oh Shit! – He screamed – “I need your cock inside me… NOW”

-“That’s what I wanted to hear” – he pulled his fingers out of his clenching hole, hearing the whine of protest that left Sungmin’s lips. He grabbed his pulsing member and without wasting more time he penetrated his hyung in one hard, sharp thrust.

-“FUCK!” – yelled Sungmin, arching his back and putting his other leg around Kyuhyun’s hips.

-“Shit hyung, you’re so tight…”

He started moving inside Sungmin’s clenching hole, In and out, in and out.

-“Yes, yes Kyu… I like it… Harder, faster…” – moaned Sungmin, moving his hips, urging him on.

-“You want it harder hyung? Like this?” – He grabbed one of Sungmin’s legs and put it on his shoulder, the new angle making it easier to aim at his prostate.

-“YES, Right there, ahh ahh …” – he screamed, closing his eyes and letting lust and pleasure envelope him.

-“You feel so good around me, hyung…” – Kyuhyun whispered, moaning at each word that left his lips. He wouldn’t last long. Being inside his hyung, looking at him and hearing his beautiful moans fill the otherwise silent room was making him get closer and closer to his climax. Not wanting to leave Sungmin behind, he grabbed his neglected member and started pumping it up and down.

-“Ahh, ahh, ahh…” – panted Sungmin – “I… I can’t take it anymore Kyu, I’m going to…”

-“I’m gonna cum too, hyung…” – moaned Kyuhyun, moving his hand in time with the thrust of his hips.

With a yell, Sungmin came, his hot white cum landing on his and Kyuhyun’s chest. The clenching of his hole around Kyuhyun’s member and the look on Sungmin’s face when he came was his undoing; with a loud moan and a final thrust, he came inside his hyung’s hole.

His arms couldn’t support the weight of his body, so he landed atop Sungmin, the both of them panting harshly.

-“That was…” – panted Sungmin.

-“Yeah…” – whispered Kyuhyun, his eyes half closed and feeling that delicious ache that came with a powerful release all over his body. With the last of his strength, he pulled out of his hyung’s body (he heard the whine that left Sungmin’s lips and half smirked) and lay beside him, hugging him from his waist and pulling him closer to his body. Sungmin sighed and rested his head in the spot where Kyuhyun’s heart was, hearing it thump wildly he smiled and started drawing lazy circles on his stomach.

-“We should rest a bit, Kyu” – Sungmin whispered, not wanting to disturb the peace and silence that was in the room.

-“You’re right hyung” – he whispered as well.

He felt Sungmin chuckle and his eyebrows furrowed.

-“What is it, Min hyung?”

-“Don’t you remember what I told you before?” – His blunt nails passed across his stomach, leaving little red marks there, making Kyuhyun hiss at the pleasurable pain – “Now it’s my turn” – he said with a smirk and a lick at Kyuhyun’s nipple.

It was gonna be a long night. And Kyuhyun was looking forward to it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Did I write this? OMG! I wrote this! Oh My… Is it my imagination or it suddenly just got hot in here? Kekeke… This is part two, people. Part three (MinKyu) will be up soon… or well, as soon as I can get enough ideas for Min to practice on Kyu jujuju… See you on the next update and once again, Thank you for reading *smiles* Remember to grab your cookie on the way out! ^^


	3. MinKyu

Part three. _MinKyu_

He felt light, very light. He was floating blissfully. His body was as heavy as a feather. A nice warming feeling was enveloping his body, running through him at a pleasurable pace. It started to felt hot, hot pleasure running through his veins. He frowned lightly and moaned, not wanting that hot pleasure to end. A little chuckle made its way through his ears and his body came crashing down to reality. This was not a dream.

He opened his eyes and the sight that greeted him was one that made his heart pump wildly on his chest and his blood inferno hot.

Sungmin

His mouth full with his cock; looking at him, his eyes so full of lust that it made him gasp.

He released Kyuhyun’s cock with a popping sound; the cold airs making him have goose bumps.

-“Sorry, Kyu~” - He said in a sing song voice – “I couldn’t resist” – smirked Sungmin, looking at him, taking a tentative lick to the member in front of him, making Kyuhyun moan and throw his head back.

-“God, Min” – Kyuhyun moaned, the sound of his thumping heart and the sight of Sungmin between his legs looking at him like that, making him start to lose control.

-“Can I have my turn now, Kyu~?” – said Sungmin, pouting while stroking Kyuhyun’s member at an agonizingly slow rhythm.

-“Unnngg” – was al Kyuhyun could say.

-“I’ll take that as a yes” – smiled Sungmin.

He released the hold he had on Kyuhyun’s cock and moved his body forward, getting fully on top of Kyuhyun. He looked at him directly in his eyes with a combination of lust, excitement and love. He gave him an Eskimo kiss, making Kyuhyun chuckle lightly at the change of pace. Sungmin joined his lips with Kyuhyun, starting on a slow kiss; just a brush of lips that gradually increased the speed until it became a mess of teeth and tongue.

-“Hyung…” – moaned Kyuhyun – “Don’t tease me”.

-“But teasing is the best part; don’t you know it, Kyu?” – Whispered Sungmin – “Besides, it is my turn and I can do whatever I want with you”.

-“But hyung… I…” - moaned Kyuhyun, a very light blush covering his cheeks (He didn’t know why, but this little blonde made him be someone very different from what he is. He is capable of turning his world upside down whenever he is with him; his self control gone whenever he was like this; this sexy personality of Sungmin was slowly becoming one of the favorite parts of his hyung).

\- “I can’t know if you don’t tell me, Kyu…”

-“I… I just…” - he bit on his lip and avoided Sungmin’s gaze, looking to his left.

-“You know Kyu? You are cute.”

-“Yah! Hyung! Why do you say that? I’m not cute!” – said Kyuhyun, offended and looking at him with a frown adorning his face.

-“Yes you are” – chuckled Sungmin – “You just don’t realize it.”

Kyuhyun huffed and looked to some other place (as long as it weren’t his hyung’s face, he didn’t care what he was looking at).

-“Aish Kyu, don’t be like that” – Sungmin grabbed both Kyuhyun’s hands and put them above his head. He started kissing him and demanding entrance to his hot cavern; with a sigh, Kyuhyun opened his mouth, welcoming Sungmin’s tongue and dancing with it. He heard a jiggling sound and was about to ask what was it when he felt something closing around his wrists and when he tried to move them, he couldn’t. He was handcuffed to the bed.

-“YAH! HYUNG! Why did you do this?” – screamed Kyuhyun, trying to release his wrists.

Sungmin chuckled and got up from him. He was still naked. A light blush covered Kyuhyun’s face when the sight of his hyung’s pale and beautiful body as well as his cock, greeted him. It was already half erect and with a bit of pre cum on its tip. He licked his lips, wanting to taste it (but not daring to say it out loud).

-“Like what you see?” – smirked Sungmin, caressing his torso with one of his hands while pumping his member slowly with the other.

Not daring to blink, Kyuhyun stared at him. The sight of his hyung like that was making his cock throb painfully.

-“I see that you like it. Your cock is twitching, Kyu ~… You must like this very much” – Sungmin giggled.

Sungmin was like that, you see. He liked to talk dirty. Whenever he was in the mood to be the Seme, he talked dirty and acted all sexy (which made Kyuhyun so aroused he could barely think).

-“Hyung… Please…” - He wasn’t sure what he was asking for, but he needed release, he needed Sungmin. Now

-“Just because you’re asking nicely” – Sungmin smiled. He grabbed the bottle of lube that was in his nightstand; opening it swiftly, he coated his fingers and got up in the bed. Instantly Kyuhyun opened his legs all the way, exposing his hole to the blonde haired man.

-“A little impatient, are we? ~”– teased Sungmin, caressing lightly the ring of muscle around Kyuhyun’s puckered hole.

Kyuhyun growled. And a loud moan left his mouth when he felt Sungmin’s lubed finger enter him. He arched his back, feeling pleasure. But he needed more, so much more.

-“More hyung, please” – he said, panting.

Sungmin didn’t say anything, just introduced two more of his fingers, making three of them inside his dongsaeng. Said man’s moans became louder when Sungmin started to penetrate him with his fingers. In and out. In and out. Increasing the pace, like a crescendo.

-“AHH! More… Please, Hyung… I want…”

-“What? Tell me Kyu…” - he moved his fingers a little to the right, brushing Kyuhyun’s prostate with his fingers.

-“I need your cock inside me… NOW!”

Sungmin smirked.

-“Thought you’d never ask.”

He took his fingers out of Kyuhyun’s ass, he moaned at the loss, but he bit his lower lip when he saw Sungmin taking his member, coating it with lube. When he was done, he grabbed one of Kyuhyun’s legs and put it on his shoulder. Kyuhyun tried to move his hands, desperate to just take Sungmin by his hips and make him fuck him hard; but he couldn’t do it, his hands were tied. He was, literally, at Sungmin’s mercy.

A scream left his mouth when Sungmin, unexpectedly, slammed his cock into Kyuhyun’s ass. He started to move, hitting Kyuhyun’s prostate dead on. The moans, little screams, pants, and yells for more that were leaving Kyuhyun’s lips were like music to Sungmin’s ears.

-“That’s it baby, scream for me, moan for me… Scream my name” – whispered Sungmin, taking Kyuhyun’s cock in his hand and masturbating him in time with his thrusts.

-“Oh God… Sungmin… Yes, yes… More… AH!” – he fought against the bonds that were holding him to the bed, unable to move freely but excited about the position he was in, Kyuhyun felt that ache at the pit of his stomach, indicating him that he was nearing his release. Sungmin’s thrusts were becoming more erratic, and his pants and moans were increasing by the second. Knowing that Sungmin’s release was near and wanting him to come at the same time as him; he started to contract his hole around Sungmin’s cock, making it tighter for him.

-“Unnngg… Kyu, Kyu ~” - Sungmin moaned, his thrusts getting faster and harder.

The only sounds you could hear on the bedroom were pants and moans. Pleasure running through their bodies, making them sweat. Pleasure running through his veins, through his minds, making them lose sanity.

-“Hyung, Unnngg, I’m so close” – panted Kyuhyun.

-“Me too Kyu… Let’s come together”.

Sungmin moved his hand faster on Kyuhyun’s cock, and with a yell, the brown haired man came all over his stomach and Sungmin’s chest; the sight of Kyuhyun coming making Sungmin approach his release as well, filling his lover’s hole with his cum.

With a moan, Sungmin collapsed on top of Kyuhyun, both of them panting harshly.

-“That was…” - whispered Sungmin.

-“Amazing” – whispered Kyuhyun as well.

Sungmin giggled and moving a little pulled out of Kyuhyun’s hole, making him moan a little. With an ache all over his body, and his mind hazy for the mind blowing orgasm he just had, he grabbed the key that was on the nightstand and freed Kyuhyun from the cuffs, not wanting him to be more uncomfortable. At the moment Kyuhyun saw he was free, he grabbed Sungmin’s hips and got on top of him, with a smirk on his face and watching a wide eyed Sungmin, he got closer to his face and started kissing him with all his might, teeth and tongue clashing together. The taste of Sungmin’s saliva and the feeling of his tongue dancing around with his own making him aroused again.

Sungmin moaned on his mouth and Kyuhyun separated his lips, a thin line of saliva connecting their mouths.

-“That was fun” – whispered Sungmin, hugging Kyuhyun’s neck and licking his lower lip – “We should do this more often”.

Kyuhyun smirked. He was looking forward to it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AND THAT’S A WRAP! Oh God, I still can’t believe that I wrote this. It’s so… sexy Kekeke… I kind of like want to write the morning after, whether the other members heard them or not. I want a sweet ending. But you guys tell me, should I write a little chapter-drabble about the morning after? Or should I leave it like this?
> 
> Leave a comment with your opinion and I will see what my KyuMin muse comes up with.
> 
> Remember to leave Kudos if you liked it and grab a cookie on your way out!
> 
> Peace and KyuMin love for everybody.
> 
> -PepperPumpkin.


	4. MinKyu *_*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Part! Hope You Like it :)  
> Posted on AsianFanfics under the same surname :)

*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*

Part three. MinKyu

He felt light, very light. He was floating blissfully. His body was as heavy as a feather. A nice warming feeling was enveloping his body, running through him at a pleasurable pace. It started to felt hot, hot pleasure running through his veins. He frowned lightly and moaned, not wanting that hot pleasure to end. A little chuckle made its way through his ears and his body came crashing down to reality. This was not a dream.

He opened his eyes and the sight that greeted him was one that made his heart pump wildly on his chest and his blood inferno hot.

Sungmin

His mouth full with his cock; looking at him, his eyes so full of lust that it made him gasp.

He released Kyuhyun’s cock with a popping sound; the cold airs making him have goose bumps.

-“Sorry, Kyu~” - He said in a sing song voice – “I couldn’t resist” – smirked Sungmin, looking at him, taking a tentative lick to the member in front of him, making Kyuhyun moan and throw his head back.

-“God, Min” – Kyuhyun moaned, the sound of his thumping heart and the sight of Sungmin between his legs looking at him like that, making him start to lose control.

-“Can I have my turn now, Kyu~?” – said Sungmin, pouting while stroking Kyuhyun’s member at an agonizingly slow rhythm.

-“Unnngg” – was all Kyuhyun could say.

-“I’ll take that as a yes” – smiled Sungmin.

He released the hold he had on Kyuhyun’s cock and moved his body forward, getting fully on top of Kyuhyun. He looked at him directly in his eyes with a combination of lust, excitement and love. He gave him an Eskimo kiss, making Kyuhyun chuckle lightly at the change of pace. Sungmin joined his lips with Kyuhyun, starting on a slow kiss; just a brush of lips that gradually increased the speed until it became a mess of teeth and tongue.

-“Hyung…” – moaned Kyuhyun – “Don’t tease me”.

-“But teasing is the best part; don’t you know it, Kyu?” – Whispered Sungmin – “Besides, it is my turn and I can do whatever I want with you”.

-“But hyung… I…” - moaned Kyuhyun, a very light blush covering his cheeks (He didn’t know why, but this little blonde made him be someone very different from what he is. He is capable of turning his world upside down whenever he is with him; his self control gone whenever he was like this; this sexy personality of Sungmin was slowly becoming one of the favorite parts of his hyung).

\- “I can’t know if you don’t tell me, Kyu…”

-“I… I just…” - he bit on his lip and avoided Sungmin’s gaze, looking to his left.

-“You know Kyu? You are cute.”

-“Yah! Hyung! Why do you say that? I’m not cute!” – said Kyuhyun, offended and looking at him with a frown adorning his face.

-“Yes you are” – chuckled Sungmin – “You just don’t realize it.”

Kyuhyun huffed and looked to some other place (as long as it weren’t his hyung’s face, he didn’t care what he was looking at).

-“Aish Kyu, don’t be like that” – Sungmin grabbed both Kyuhyun’s hands and put them above his head. He started kissing him and demanding entrance to his hot cavern; with a sigh, Kyuhyun opened his mouth, welcoming Sungmin’s tongue and dancing with it. He heard a jiggling sound and was about to ask what was it when he felt something closing around his wrists and when he tried to move them, he couldn’t. He was handcuffed to the bed.

-“YAH! HYUNG! Why did you do this?” – screamed Kyuhyun, trying to release his wrists.

Sungmin chuckled and got up from him. He was still naked. A light blush covered Kyuhyun’s face when the sight of his hyung’s pale and beautiful body as well as his cock, greeted him. It was already half erect and with a bit of pre cum on its tip. He licked his lips, wanting to taste it (but not daring to say it out loud).

-“Like what you see?” – smirked Sungmin, caressing his torso with one of his hands while pumping his member slowly with the other.

Not daring to blink, Kyuhyun stared at him. The sight of his hyung like that was making his cock throb painfully.

-“I see that you like it. Your cock is twitching, Kyu ~… You must like this very much” – Sungmin giggled.

Sungmin was like that, you see. He liked to talk dirty. Whenever he was in the mood to be the Seme, he talked dirty and acted all sexy (which made Kyuhyun so aroused he could barely think).

-“Hyung… Please…” - He wasn’t sure what he was asking for, but he needed release, he needed Sungmin. Now

-“Just because you’re asking nicely” – Sungmin smiled. He grabbed the bottle of lube that was in his nightstand; opening it swiftly, he coated his fingers and got up in the bed. Instantly Kyuhyun opened his legs all the way, exposing his hole to the blonde haired man.

-“A little impatient, are we? ~”– teased Sungmin, caressing lightly the ring of muscle around Kyuhyun’s puckered hole.

Kyuhyun growled. And a loud moan left his mouth when he felt Sungmin’s lubed finger enter him. He arched his back, feeling pleasure. But he needed more, so much more.

-“More hyung, please” – he said, panting.

Sungmin didn’t say anything, just introduced two more of his fingers, making three of them inside his dongsaeng. Said man’s moans became louder when Sungmin started to penetrate him with his fingers. In and out. In and out. Increasing the pace, like a crescendo.

-“AHH! More… Please, Hyung… I want…”

-“What? Tell me Kyu…” - he moved his fingers a little to the right, brushing Kyuhyun’s prostate with his fingers.

-“I need your cock inside me… NOW!”

Sungmin smirked.

-“Thought you’d never ask.”

He took his fingers out of Kyuhyun’s ass, he moaned at the loss, but he bit his lower lip when he saw Sungmin taking his member, coating it with lube. When he was done, he grabbed one of Kyuhyun’s legs and put it on his shoulder. Kyuhyun tried to move his hands, desperate to just take Sungmin by his hips and make him fuck him hard; but he couldn’t do it, his hands were tied. He was, literally, at Sungmin’s mercy.

A scream left his mouth when Sungmin, unexpectedly, slammed his cock into Kyuhyun’s ass. He started to move, hitting Kyuhyun’s prostate dead on. The moans, little screams, pants, and yells for more that were leaving Kyuhyun’s lips were like music to Sungmin’s ears.

-“That’s it baby, scream for me, moan for me… Scream my name” – whispered Sungmin, taking Kyuhyun’s cock in his hand and masturbating him in time with his thrusts.

-“Oh God… Sungmin… Yes, yes… More… AH!” – he fought against the bonds that were holding him to the bed, unable to move freely but excited about the position he was in, Kyuhyun felt that ache at the pit of his stomach, indicating him that he was nearing his release. Sungmin’s thrusts were becoming more erratic, and his pants and moans were increasing by the second. Knowing that Sungmin’s release was near and wanting him to come at the same time as him; he started to contract his hole around Sungmin’s cock, making it tighter for him.

-“Unnngg… Kyu, Kyu ~” - Sungmin moaned, his thrusts getting faster and harder.

The only sounds you could hear on the bedroom were pants and moans. Pleasure running through their bodies, making them sweat. Pleasure running through their veins, through their minds, making them lose sanity.

-“Hyung, Unnngg, I’m so close” – panted Kyuhyun.

-“Me too Kyu… Let’s come together”.

Sungmin moved his hand faster on Kyuhyun’s cock, and with a yell, the brown haired man came all over his stomach and Sungmin’s chest; the sight of Kyuhyun coming making Sungmin approach his release as well, filling his lover’s hole with his cum.

With a moan, Sungmin collapsed on top of Kyuhyun, both of them panting harshly.

-“That was…” - whispered Sungmin.

-“Amazing” – whispered Kyuhyun as well.

Sungmin giggled and moving a little pulled out of Kyuhyun’s hole, making him moan a little. With an ache all over his body, and his mind hazy for the mind blowing orgasm he just had, he grabbed the key that was on the nightstand and freed Kyuhyun from the cuffs, not wanting him to be more uncomfortable. At the moment Kyuhyun saw he was free, he grabbed Sungmin’s hips and got on top of him, with a smirk on his face and watching a wide eyed Sungmin, he got closer to his face and started kissing him with all his might, teeth and tongue clashing together. The taste of Sungmin’s saliva and the feeling of his tongue dancing around with his own making him aroused again.

Sungmin moaned on his mouth and Kyuhyun separated his lips, a thin line of saliva connecting their mouths.

-“That was fun” – whispered Sungmin, hugging Kyuhyun’s neck and licking his lower lip – “We should do this more often”.

Kyuhyun smirked. He was looking forward to it.

 

_____________________________________

 

_A/N: AND THAT’S A WRAP! Oh God, I still can’t believe that I wrote this. It’s so… sexy Kekeke… I kind of like want to write the morning after, whether the other members heard them or not. I want a sweet ending. But you guys tell me, should I write a little chapter-drabble about the morning after? Or should I leave it like this?_

_Leave a comment with your opinion and I will see what my KyuMin muse comes up with._

_Remember to leave Kudos if you liked it and grab a cookie on your way out!_

_Peace and KyuMin love for everybody._

_-PepperPumpkin._


End file.
